dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 18
Episode 18 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It was the first ever episode to have video footage''' 'and the first to feature the groundbreaking technology of the TJ Cam. The DP layout was not yet formed so it was basically just videos and TJ on the screen. Prev: Episode 17 Next: Episode 19, First Religion Debate Highlights * The introduction of the TJ cam * The return of Galen. * The "tragic" death of Fred Phelps * Teachers being cunts. Videos Played # Fred Phelps Dead ''(not found) # Kid attacked by a teacher for being Muslim and not saying the pledge (not found) # Man sucks on woman's toe in Walmart (not found) # Woman intimidates fat men (not found) # Crimea to Join Russia (not found) # Obama Announces Expanded Sanctions on Russians # EU sanctions (not found) # CNN on sanctions (not found) # Gingrich: Putin's a stone cold killer # Graham: Obama's done a very good job in past 24 hours # Crossfire: Hypocritical not to pay college athletes? # Are smart guns a dumb idea? # Rap Video Shot Behind Bars (not found) # Begala: CPAC bans gay groups # Tumbleweeds Roll Into Town, Take Over Start of the Show The show started off with the peasants showing the TJ Cam and by playing videos with video footage. The first of those videos was a news story about the death of Fred Phelps from Westboro Baptist Church and how awesome it is to live in a world where he no longer exists. TJ is very critical of pussies who feel bad for the asshole. The peasants then played a video of a teacher knocking some sense into an evil Satanic Muslim who wouldn't stand for the pledge and used his broken leg as an excuse (the teacher should've broken his other leg). They played a video about some guy in Walmart with a foot fetish and he sucked some woman's foot. They played another video of a woman oppressed at a shitty gym called Planet Fitness for being 'intimidating'. They played another news story about Crimea joining Russia. They played Obama's thoughts on the issue. Then they played shit about EU sanctions and then played another fucking video on sanctions. They played two crossfire videos one was Newt Gingrich ranting about Vladimir Putin. The other was a Republican admitting Obama's done a good Job on Russia, but he still hates him. They took a break. Middle of the Show When the peasants returned they played another crossfire video on College athletes getting paid. Kareem Abdul-Jabbar said they should be paid and TJ concurred. They played a video of S.E. Cupp on smart guns. TJ commented that smart was something S.E. Cupp was anything but. S.E. Cupp was angry at smart guns for being unpatriotic and shit. They played a news story about some prisoners filming a rap video behind bars when it wasn't allowed. TJ wasn't surprised. TJ commented about how Conservatives are more anti-gay as gays have more rights and how they should be called the regressive. They played a news story about tumbleweed literally taking over a town. They got the poison of the podcast again to ruin this episode and drag it out for another hour. He bitched about people following TJ word of hating Fred Phelps. Galen said the Phelps are "very nice people" (maybe because they're just as shitty as he is). They took a break. End of the Show The peasants answered some stupid boring ass questions. One caller mentioned Brett Keane so they talked about how he's a piece of shit. They also talked about how Onision is a douchebag. Later Ben, TJ, and some caller discussed how shitty Florida is. They later talked about Christianity and some other shit. They talked about a lot of stuff. Quotes * "Does anyone really believe that Putin's gonna be like: these sanctions are too fucking much, we give it up? This is a country full of people who like fought the Nazis to the point where they suffered massive massive casualties, but they just broke the Nazi incursions because they wouldn't back down. Do we really think some sanctions are gonna fucking stop them? Like Oh No! Sanctions *sob* " -TJ Trivia *This is the first episode to have videos. WOW!! Moving pictures!! *This is the first watchable episode because, again, videos. *First episode to acknowledge Brett Keane. *The Republican Party is the party of regressive Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Galen Hallcyon Category:Episodes featuring Guests